Is this love?
by cupcakeinaonezie
Summary: Alec felt the strange man's gaze on him, he walked faster. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw the same man smoking on the edge of the gutter. He shivered and ran down a darkening alleyway. He leant up against the wall and took some deep breaths. This guy was freaky... and was he glittering? Alec shook his head to clear his mind of this stranger. He kept on walking.
1. Chapter 1, The sparkly stranger

**First Malec fanfic! hope it's ok. I am not a ballerina so it is hard to describe the dancing. Everything goes to Cassandra Clare! Congrats on your movie Cassandra! who's seen it yet? is it good? **

_Alec P.O.V_

Alec felt the strange man's gaze on him, he walked faster. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw the same man smoking on the corner of the curb. He shivered and ran down a darkening alleyway. He leant up against the wall and took some deep breaths. This guy was freaky. Alec shook his head to clear his mind of this stranger. He kept on walking.

When he arrived in his small family business caffe, he thundered upstairs to his small room and threw himself on his bed. After a small catnap, he changed into his dance costume and went to the studio. Izzy was already there. Her long hair tied in a large tight bun at the back of her head. Her foot in a perfect straight line, like a javelin. She pulled herself up into a tall swirl. Her pink ballet skirts flying out around her. Then she stopped perfectly. Her leg up in the air, her proud chin pointed up, her arms out for balance. She noticed him and gracefully stood up normally.

"hay ali! your right on time!"

" Izzy, I told you stop calling me ali!"

" aww but it suits you so perfectly!"

" no it doesn't!"

" righto then, go play track 14 and join me over here"

Alec sighed and made his way over to the small black CD player and pressed play. Then he hurried over to Izzy and put one hand on her skinny waist and one in her small hand. The music started and they started to twirl and leap over the worn wooden planks in perfectly practiced moves. But Alec's mind was else where. He was thinking about the tall, sparkly and slightly alarmingly handsome stranger.

Alec's alarm bussed into life at six in the morning. He groaned and clumsily plonked his hand on top of the small, vibrating clock. He was exhausted from the nonstop dancing last night. Izzy worked him to hard. After running a comb and some styling gel through his wavy locks and changing into his work clothes he slowly made his way down the creaky wooden stairs. The streets were always very quiet at this time of morning. He went to the hooks and put on his black work apron. Then went to the glass door and flipped the sign to "Open! come in!". The glass of the door was cool on his hands. He placed his head on the cold door and closed his eyes. He was shortly, rudely awakened by a sharp rapping on the window. Then a slash of soapy water that would have gone all over him if the door had not been there. He looked past the reflection of his ice blue eyes to meet familiar brown ones that were Izzy's. She gave him a stern glare that he only knew to well. It meant " stop daydreaming and get back to work". He reluctantly pushed himself away from the window. Just then the man flittered into his mind, His sleek black hair, the way he shimmered in the sunlight...who was this man and why was he poisoning Alec's mind!?

**please review! I love hearing from you guys! What writer doesn't love hearing from his/her readers? **


	2. Chapter 2, Diamond Eyes

**Sorry it's so short but I find Magnus hard to write. **

Magnus p.o.v

Magnus watched the man run off into the ally. Gee he was so graceful and beautiful. And his eyes! oh boy! were they even real?! the way they sparkled in the sun made them look like diamonds. Magnus crushed the cigarette butt under the toe of his shiny black boot and walked away. He had to find out who this man was. The cool winter breeze fluttered through his gelled hair making him shiver. He started to slowly make his way back to his own house for some well deserved rest. Perhaps Chairman Meow would like to watch a movie with him. And maybe a nice hot chocolate to settle the mood. He turned into his narrow street and made his way towards his house. He pulled a glittery key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He was greeted by a fluffy something rubbing against his legs. Gently picking chairman up and snuggling him into his chest, he went to the lounge and sat on his favorite old armchair. Suddenly, a painful thought pricked into his mind. Would he ever see the beautiful man again?

**next chapter coming soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3, The coffee shop

**Dear Readers, I know I JUST posted the last chapter like half an hour ago but I'm a fast typer so I finished this one already. You guys are so awesome! happy reading! From Miss Cupcakeinaonezie!**

Magnus P.O.V

Magnus awoke with a start. He heard a angry hiss and saw a tangled mass of cat limbs on the floor. "stupid cat" He muttered. "aren't you cats suppose to always land on your FEET? I mean you do have four" He told Chairman Meow. Chairman gave him a reproachful look. Magnus stroked him on the head gently and pushed himself out of the glitter covered armchair. Everything blue seemed to be staring at him. As if all the other colours in the room had been drained out and turned a nasty grey. Feeling a little creeped, Magnus went into his bathroom to apply a new round of glitter, gel, deodorant and make-up. When he was satisfied, He strolled out of the bathroom to his wardrobe and grabbed a new pair of purple pants and a short black top. On his way out the door, he pulled his swishy green robe off it's hook and put it over his olive skinned shoulders.

Dew clung to his spiky hair and long eyelashes. It began to rain " dam it!" he cursed under his breath. He ran down the streets until he found what he was looking for. A small, sweet little cafe with a sign on the door stating that it was "open". Magnus breathed a sigh of relief and quickly proceeded across the wet road. His splashing footsteps echoing down the empty street. The jingling of bells welcomed him when he pushed the cold glass door open. He saw a tall black haired woman wiping glasses behind a small black counter. She looked up and smiled at him.

"hello sir, what can I get you today?"

" a small capuchin I mean capuchino please and a smartie cookie"

She looked at him strangely but nodded.

" A small capuchino and a smartie cookie!" she yelled out over her shoulder .

" got it!" was a muffled reply.

Something about that girl was familiar...something about her chocolate colored eyes but he couldn't quite place it. The man holding his order came out. When he saw Magnus however, he stopped dead and gave a cry of horror. Followed by the smashing of glass on the ground. Magnus looked up, and all he saw was wide, startled ice blue eyes.

**Next chapter coming soon! with a capuchin capuchino on top! and a smartie cookie! yay!**


	4. Chapter 4, Tips for the blue eyed waiter

**Hmm...yes, my chapters are a little short aren't they. I will try to make the next one longer.**

_Alec p.o.v_

Alec blushed and picked up the broken glass. Then looked up at the man, gave a frightened squeak and ran out of the room. He heard Izzy saying " so sorry about that! He's not usually like this, I don't know what got into him!". " Try again" he thought to himself. He got a new coffee and put a new biscuit on the plate. Then he took a deep breath and made his way out of the room. Careful not to look into the man's greeny golden eyes, Alec sat down the coffee on the table and hurried away. He stayed out the back until he heard a clank of coins on the table and the jingle of door bells. He peeped his head out of the doorway to see if the man had gone. His chair was empty. Alec sighed of relief. He made his way out to collect his dishes. On the man's plate was the usual tip but also was a small white card. Scribbled on the back of the card was " for the man with blue eyes" it was obviously him. He flipped the card over. It was a brightly colored business card. It had a picture of the man on it. The man had circled his phone number and written next to it in neat cursive writing... "call me!"

** haha! yay! the next chapter shall include a magnificent phone call! get it?**

** MAG-nificent...ha...ha...ha... yeah, not funny -_-. Oh well It shall have a phone call :D!**


	5. Chapter 5, The Call

**I realised I have written 4 and a half chapters today! I have no idea how to make any of them longer so you may all have to put up with small chapters soz. **

_Alec P.O.V_

Alec slipped the card in the back of his black jeans pocket carefully. He walked over to the tip jar. The coins gave a satisfied clunk when he put them in. Alec smiled at the half full jar. Looked like he and Izzy might get to go to the international ballet show at broadway this year! Alec hummed to himself as he busied himself in his daily work in the cafe; Serving customers, making cakes and coffees, washing dishes. Every now and then he would slip his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, just to make sure that the card was still there. As Alec was mopping the floor after a busy day, The clock struck six and he heard the bells of the nearby church telling him it was time to knock off. He grinned and plonked the mop back in it's bucket, sending drops of soapy water over him and the floor. After tipping the water down the sink and hanging the dripping mop up on the broom holder. He finally got to hang his apron up.

His heavy footfall on the stairs was sure to wake the whole neighborhood up...If they were asleep. Puffed out and red in the face, Alec dashed towards the phone, before his sister could get her perfectly manicured hands on it and talk for an hour. He sneeked into his room and shut the door silently. Then flicked the light on and pulled the small card out of his back pocket. Even the picture of the man seemed to shimmer. Alec looked more closely at the details. His name was Magnus Bane. It suited him he thought. Sitting on the sheet clad bed, Alec dialed the phone number and listened to the dialing sound.

" Hello this is Magnus Bane, How can I help you?"

" Hello Magnus? this is the guy with the blue eyes. My name's alexander...you told me to call you."

" Oh Darling! I have been awaiting your call ALL DAY!, Did you say your name was Alexander? It's beautiful darling!"

" thank you" Alec blushed. " call me Alec though everyone else does"

" ok then Alec dear" Magnus said softly

"what did you want me to call you for?"

" would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"

Alec was sure he looked like a tomato right now

" umm"

" Oh please darling? pretty please with me with in my fav pink pants on top?"

"umm ok sure"

" thats wonderful darling. Can you meet me outside the musician's shop on O'l bandit road at around two o'clock?"

" yeah sure"

" ta ta until tomorrow darling"

" bye"

Alec hung up.

He probably looked at nervous as he felt because when he stumbled downstairs, Izzy looked at him funny and asked if he was alright. Then she suggested that he should eat tea then go to bed. Alec had no objection to that. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner two o'clock would come tomorrow.

**Yay! Where shall they go? What shall they do? What should they say? I need ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6, Walking down wonder lane

**Hi guys, soz I haven't posted in AGES but I was on camp and all sorts of stuff. But here is the next chapter. It is REALLY short I know but the positive is that the next chapter will be coming REALLY soon. I REALLY LIKE CAPITALS! yep so peace out peeps! love Cupcakeinaonezie! **

Magnus p.o.v

Magnus was practically shaking with excitement. At 1:45 the afternoon sunshine was warming the back of his neck. Outside the small music shop the air seemed defiantly sweeter. Around the corner came the very person Magnus was hoping to see. Magnus jumped off the bench he was sitting on and strolled up to the figure.

"hello Magnus" Alec said blushing

" Alec darling! i'm so glad you could come! I have today all planed out!"

" oh really? you have today...all planned out?"

" oh yes of course darling! come come!"

They walked down the street. Magnus had a small skip in his step.

They walked down to the local school and went through the rusty wire gate. Magnus heard the distant sound of children's laughter. He found this strange seeing it was a Saturday.

He didn't care though. He was with this beautiful man. Nothing else mattered. Magnus wondered how Alec felt about him. Weather he felt the same way. He often wished he could read people's minds, Or at least their expressions. This urge for knowledge was beginning to bug him as they walked around in silence. Alec's head was bent low and he had his hands shoved in his pockets. There was only one way to know what he was thinking...or at least one way possible for Magnus.

" Alec?"

" yes Magnus?"

" will you go out with me?"

Alec turned bright red. The two girls laughing and throwing toilet paper over the playground seemed distant. Alec looked up, instantly Magnus was lost in the big blue sea that was Alec's eyes...

**ok...wow...umm... yeah... I have nothing to say...bye bye! **


	7. Chapter 7, Yes with boysenberry icecream

**Hay ya peeps! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have been really busy with camps and homework and girl guides and stuff... well here is the next chapter. sorry it's so short. love Cupcakeinaonezie**

Alec POV

Alec was shocked. He wanted to say yes with all his heart but he could not move his mouth. It was fixed in a wide gaping circle. He forced it to move and he spluttered " yes, yes". Magnus flashed a wide grin.

They didn't talk much on the walk back. Magnus asked Alec about his cafe and his sister and ballet. Alec found out that Magnus was nineteen, he has no siblings, was currently studying at uni for a degree in fashion design and loved my little pony. They soon arrived at a small ice cream shop.

Alec bought himself a boysenberry ice cream. Magnus got a rainbow and a bubblegum. On the way out Alec tripped and Magnus swung his left arm out and caught him, his arm circling around Alec's waist. Magnus smiled slightly and set Alec back on his feet. Although, the gleam in Magnus's eyes made Alec feel like he was still falling.

In what seemed like five seconds, they were back at Alec's shop. When they were at his door, Alec stopped and turned to Magnus. " Well little blue eyed angel, I'm sure to see you soon" Magnus said. " I hope so, I really enjoyed today" Alec replied. Magnus shot Alec a small smile and swiftly kissed him on the cheek. Alec was stunned. Magnus walked off, throwing small rainbows into the sky as he stopped in the sunlight to turn back and wave to Alec. Alec, who was still paralyzed, could only stand and stare.

** R&R? pleeeeassse? Peace out peeps! 3 luv ya all ! **


	8. Chapter 8, fairyland

**Oh My Goldfish! 1000 views! thank you so much! you guys are awesome! love miss cupcakeinaonezie**

Izzy P.O.V

Izzy walked out of the kitchen. A bucket of soapy water in one hand, a squeegee in the other. Her long hair tied up in a dark red bandana that went well with her black waiter's outfit. She walked up to the window and noticed a familiar figure with his back to the glass completely still and staring off into the distance. She knocked on the glass to try to catch his attention. He was either ignoring her or so far off into fairy land that his hearing here on earth was corrupted...she guessed it was the second option. She set down her bucket and plonked the squeegee in with a small, soapy splash. She walked to the back door and pushed it open. Climbed over the brick fence and jogged down the ally to the front of the shop. Sure enough, Alec was still standing there as still as a statue. Completely lost in the world of magical ponies, rainbows and fluffy bunnies that hand out chocolates for free. Izzy strolled slowly towards her motionless brother, wondering how long he had been standing there and why... She didn't want to think why. Something bad must have happened. She wondered closer and saw in a surprise that Alec was grinning stupidly. Yep she defiantly didn't want to know. She walked in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

" Alec...Alec...ALEC!"

still no reply at all.

She sighed and squeezed in behind him and opened the front door. If she had not been standing there to grab the back of his shirt, Alec would have face planted. " should of let him face plant" she thought to herself. She grabbed the soapy bucket of water and shut the door. She was facing Alec again. With one massive heave the entire contents went over Alec's head. Plastering his hair to his forehead and his shirt to his chest.

" hmm whaa?" he mumbled.

" Alec! whats up?!" Izzy practically shouted

" Tha's nice" Alec mumbled. Then he turned slowly on the spot and with a thump walked straight into the glass door. He shrugged then tried again * Thump*. Izzy sighed and decided she may as well help her poor brain washed brother. * Thump*. As Alec went to take another step back Izzy swiftly opened the door. Alec walked straight through...into a table. Izzy sighed again and placed the empty metal bucket on the ground. Then she walked up behind her brother and grabbed his broad shoulders. " common mr mad hatter, let's get you to bed" Izzy said softly as she glanced at the clock and saw it was only four pm. She shrugged and guided Alec through the tables and around the counter. It was a little trouble getting him up the stairs as he kept on tripping, but she got him to his door successfully. When she heard the flump of weight on mattress, she was convinced he was ok. " now what was I doing?" she said to herself. Then the lonely squeegee came back into her mind and she sighed. Heading down the stairs to the rusty toppled over bucket, She decided that her dream of mind reading might not be so good anyway...

**Like&Fav&Follow? thanks! peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9, Deep, Dark secrets

** Hi guys! I just want to thank my four followers! It's not much I know, but it means a lot to me! So thanks to:**

**SwanQueen4055, bkcgirl , uriel's tea time and of course the lovely thatgirlinpajamas!**

**You guys have made my day! lots of love and fluffy malec scenes from cupcakeinaonezie!**

Magnus P.O.V

Magnus's lips still tingled from where they had touched the soft skin of Alec's cheek. He felt bad. He shouldn't be doing this. He should tell Alec the truth. But he could not bare to crush the little boy's heart. But he had to tell! he had to! But if he did tell Alec would defiantly leave him. He continued this argument with himself all the way home. When he reached the door of his own apartment, he pulled out his fluorescent key and pushed it inside the lock. With a satisfying *clink* the door swung open. Magnus stepped onto his rainbow rug in his hall and was greeted by a small gray kitten. With a generous amount of purring and patting. The two of them finally made it off the rug and into the kitchen. The first thing Magnus noticed was that the poor kitty had drunk all of his water supply. Magnus picked up Chairman's shiny silver bowl and filled it again with fresh water from the tap. Chairman began lapping at it furiously. Magnus thought this was a little strange for Chairman was only a tiny kitten and never drank much. Magnus thought that he was just thirsty though. Chasing birds and mice all day would not be an easy job. So Magnus shrugged it off. Plunking himself down in his favorite arm chair he decided that next time he sees Alec, he would tell him his deepest darkest secret. It would crush Alec's poor little soul he knew, but it was beginning to eat Magus up on the inside, he needed to tell. The dreary sound of the pet food add was fading out. Magnus fell deep into the darkness of slumber, with one thing on his mind...What would Alec think when he told him?

**oooooooh I wonder what the secret is? I wonder what's wrong with poor little chairman? read the next chapter to find out! :D :D like, follow ,fav? pretty please?! pretty please with Maggi in a rainbow crop top on top!? wearing a tiara made of rainbow ice cream?! Thaanks! luv ya all! peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10, FASHION EMERGENCY!

**Hi guys, Sorry, long time no write, hay? So I was on loads of camps and I fell off a horse ;)whoops. Anyway Me and my bestie DO star in this chapter! I'm Cupcake and thatgirlinpajamas is Spoonie! So! here is the next chapter enjoy!**

Magnus P.O.V

Sunlight peeked though the gaps in the musty velvet curtains. Magnus let his breath out and turned in his sleep. The small cat curled up on his lap twitched it's tail. The T.V still subconsciously running from the late hour it was turned on the night sounds of the traffic outside wafted through the glass. The sounds of engines and car horns did not puncture the light slumber of the brightly colored man in the armchair. Only when the phone buzzed to life did Magnus fully awake. He groaned and pushed himself off the armchair. He grabbed his phone. He saw it was an unfamiliar number. He shrugged to chairman.

" Hello Magnus speaking" he said calmly

" Uh hi Magnus...this is Alec"

" Oh Alec darling! Hello! what can I do for you?"

" um I was wondering if you wanted to do something this afternoon?"

" of corse sweetheart why wouldn't I? Are we calling this a date?"

" umm, yes" Magnus could tell that Alec was blushing furiously.

" ok sweet pea, where shall we go?"

" the pandemonium? I'll meet you there at 7?"

" yeah I think I can make it darling, I'll see you there at 7 for some hardcore partying"

" hehe ok bye"

"bye darling Alec can't wait for tonight"

boop *

Magnus placed the phone back down on the bench. He walked into his room and started to flick through the shimmery rainbow fabrics in his closet, trying to find something that would look nice. He sighed. Grabbing his phone back off the bench he flipped it open and dialed the number of his two trusty fashionistas; Cupcake and spoonie.

" Hello Cupcake here"

" Hia Cupcake honey, It's Magnus"

" Oh Maggi! we haven't seen you in AGES! whats up?"

" I need help choosing a outfit"

" uh oh...SPOONIE MAGGI HAS A FASHION EMERGENCY"

Magnus heard a feint gasp and running footsteps then the phone was obviously passed to or snatched by Spoon.

" we'll be there right away Maggi don't you worry"

" ok thanks sugar you guys are lifesavers"

" hehe we know bye bye"

"bye"

About 15 minutes later, he heard his chirping doorbell ring. He rushed to the door and it swung open to reveal two girls who looked to be in there early teens, Magnus knew their secret though. Flashing their stunning grins they flung them selfs onto him in a three person hug. Their arms only reaching up to his waist. They both let go in sync.

" Hi Maggi! " they said cheerfully at the same time.

" Hi girls I'm so glad you could make it, I really need help and now so lets stop waisting time and go up"

They two girls skipped after Magnus into his brightly colored room. Pulling open the doors of his massive walking wardrobe, he caught a picture of chairman in his vision and noticed he hadn't seen him in a while.

" You guys go ahed and take a look, though don't open the top cabinet draw, I can choose my own underclothes thanks"

Cupcake and Spoon giggled and waved as he shut the door.

He wandered around the apartment looking under the table and the bed. Chairman's water bowl was empty again and his food was completely untouched. Magnus began to worry.

He began to softly call his kitty's name. " Chairman, Chairman? where are you Chairman? Mr. Meow I'm not really in the mood to play hide and seek" Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus caught a shine of light grey fur. He rushed over to it. Chairman was completely motionless. Except one big amber eye slowly opened and looked at him with fear.

** Luv u spoonie! Peace out! cupcakeinaonezie **


	11. Chapter 11, The vet

**Hia guys! sorry i'm being so mean to Chairman! I don't MEAN to pick on him. Here is the next chapter anyway!**

Magnus P.O.V

Staring out the windscreen with silent tears of fear running down his glittery cheek. His heartbeat still racing. Tiny kitten curled up on his lap. Spoon was an incredible driver. Even though she only looked 13, she had the skills of a race car driver. They made it to the vet in under 3 minutes, but that was three minutes gone of what could be Chairman's last. How long had he been lying there before Magnus had found him? 10 minutes 15? 20? Magnus didn't want to know. They pulled in the small car park and Magnus rushed inside, Cupcake and Spoon at his side. The lady at the counter looked up when they got to the counter. With one look at Chairman she said to her companion " Get this one into emergency fast" The man gestured for Magnus to follow, Cupcake and Spoon stayed behind however. One last glance at his friends, they gave him an encouraging smile, but he could see the worry behind it. He was happy to have such caring friends.

**We don't really drive cars...much :). peace out peeps! cupcakeinaonezie**


	12. Chapter 12, two hours later

**Hayy! It's ok! Chairman shall live! enjoy the next chapter. I shall go to bed now because it is 10:00 o:) ... really it's exactly 10:00...yeah... ANYWAY enjoy!**

Magnus P.O.V

_two hours later _

The waiting room was cold and plain. The smiling girls on the front of the magazines did not help keep him entertained. Why would he care if some famous actor was breaking up with her famous boyfriend when his beautiful cat could be dying? In anger he through the magazine across the empty room. The surgeon would have had a spectacular blood nose if he had walked in a second earlier. The mag hit the ground just as the door opened. Magnus sprung to his feet. He towered over almost everyone he met so the surgeon got quite a shock.

" It's ok Mr. Bane, Chairman is going to be fine"

" what happened to him?"

" Chairman has been diagnosed with diabetes mellitus"

" diabetes? Cupcake has that! but then how come Chairman has it?"

" part of Chairman Meow's pancreas has broken down, we will book you a full lesson on diabetes and how to manage it soon, for now would you like to come and see him?"

Magnus nodded and forced his stiff legs forward, they had gone ridged from fear. He walked through the wooden door into another white room filled with large cages filled various , Pigs, Mice,_ Cats_. Down the end was Chairman. A little grey fluff ball snoozing. Bright colored wires came out from him transferring chemicals into his small body. Magnus felt weak kneed.

" He should be out tomorrow"

Magnus nodded and was ushered out of the room. Head hanging low he walked down the white hall way back to the main waiting room. Surprisingly he heard his name shouted in relief. He looked up and saw that Cupcake and Spoon were still there. They walked over to him and Spoon gave him a can of Sprite while Cupcake grasped his forearm. He sipped on his Sprite and told them how Chairman had diabetes and he was going to a learning day and everything. They guided him out of the vet and back into the car.

"You have your special event tonight as well remember?" said Spoonie " You still haven't told us what your doing."

" oh right!" Magnus exclaimed checking the time hi saw it was 6:30

" OH MY GOLDFISH WE ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR!" Magnus screamed.

" It's ok Maggi don't you worry! we can work magic" Cupcake and Spoon threw a cheeky smirk at each other " literally".

**YES IT IS TRUE! CATS CAN HAVE DIABETES! LIKE ME! I have diabetes :P yep. kewlllllllllllll peace out peeps! cupcakeinaonezie**


	13. Chapter 13, We're warlocks

** Hi guys I'm off to Geelong for a swimming meet! wont be writing cause i have no internet and i'm not bringing my computer but i promise a new chapter after! yes I have diabetes! ok thanks! enjoy!**

Alec p.o.v

Alec sat in the crowded club sipping a diet coke. The ice in the glass tinkled as he put it to his mouth to take a sip. Alec knew he was ten minutes early but he was too exited to do anything at his house. Izzy had insisted on him practicing with her on their dance but he was too pumped and would probably fail all of his jumps and spins. No point practicing. His legs wouldn't stop bouncing and he kept on glancing up at the door then at his watch. When Alec went up to order another coke, he noticed something in the reflection of the silver fridge. A tall figure wearing a stunning, bright outfit of thousands of colours. Alec spun around and almost fell. The figure beamed at him and glided towards him with amazing grace. Sidestepping swirling dancers. Magnus approached Alec, still grinning. Behind him, two girls who looked far too young to be in a night club skipped around chasing each other. They fell into silence beside Magnus.

" Hi" said Magnus. Alec's eyes were immediately drawn back to his gorgeous face witch was gleaming gold from the glitter, throwing small rainbows around him.

" Hi" Alec replied softly. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. The two girls giggled. Alec looked to them. They looked no older than around thirteen. He wondered how they had gotten in.

" You must be Alexander Lightwood, the ballerina guy who owns the little cafe down on turners end" said the smaller girl with chocolate colored hair. She held out her tiny hand and Alec shook it. Her shimmery golden dress ruffled as the shook hands.

" Oh and you were wondering how we got in here? well... you shall find out soon my little mundie" said the taller one with a silver dress. The two girls looked at each other and giggled then ran off towards the nibbles. Alec had to admit it was quite strange being called little by someone a lot younger than you. And what the hell was a " mundie" ?

" Cupcake and Spoon, they really are a little crazy...don't mind them" Said Magnus.

Alec only nodded, still staring in awe at the little girls who were now spinning around on the dance floor, with such speed that people had stepped away and were staring.

" So sweet pea, whats been going on?" Asked Magnus, hooking his arm around the crook of his own. They walked and chatted a bit and sat at the table Alec had left his empty glass. The loud music took no volume away from Magnus's voice. He sounded exactly the same as if they had been sitting in Alec's cafe. That was a good idea he thought, he must invite Magnus to his cafe to meet Izzy. He mentally put that on his to do list. Then his eyes fell on the two girls again.

" Magnus?"

" yes darling?"

" who are cupcake and spoon, how did you meet them and what did they mean by mundie"

Magnus sighed and glanced over at the two.

" Alec, there's something I need to tell you, something important"

" what is it?"

"i'm not exactly...human"

" what do you mean?"

" Alec...I'm a warlock"

" a warlock... what? but there is no such thing!"

"Cupcake and Spoon, are also warlocks. Thats how they got in here, they just aged themselves by twenty years or so"

" but but!"

Cupcake and Spoon were suddenly standing behind Magnus.

" oh you telling him our secret are you?" Spoon said cheerfully

" do you need some help?" asked Cupcake

" no no I'm good Cupcake honey I'm good" said Magnus, patting Cupcake on the head.

" OI! ( she was obviously from Australia or something) I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" she shouted at Magnus. " YOUR ONLY EIGHT THOUSAND I"M TWELVE THOUSAND!" lots of people were staring now. " DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M THREEEEE..." the rest of the sentence was blurred out as Spoon grabbed Cupcake's waist from behind and lifted her above her head and ran out of the room. Alec caught a glimpse of Cupcake's eye's as she left. They were pure black with a tiny dot of glowing gold in the middle.

" ooops... sorry to set her off darling" Said Magnus to Alec.

" what WAS that?"

" Cupcake has a little...condition... apart from diabetes...like my cat. It causes her to go crazy sometimes and Spoon is the only one who can calm her down other wise she will trash the whole room and kill anyone who comes near her... she breaks through walls with her bare hands...literally"

" wow and umm...does she do that...often?"

" no, only when she gets annoyed or angry or sad ect"

"oh...ok..so your a ...warlock"

" yeah, high warlock of Brooklyn actually"

" wow, can you show me something?"

" like what..."

" some of your magic?"

" um yeah"

Magnus clicked his fingers and in a shower of bluey purple sparks, Alec's cup was replaced with a new glass of coke.

" you left this on the counter by the way" Magnus said

" oh thanks" Alec took a sip. " so um..."

Then Magnus's eyes grew wide as he was looking over Alec's shoulder. A flash of gold and a thump...then all Alec could see was black and fell into the darkness.

**peace out! cupcakeinaonezie!**


	14. Chapter 14, White Walls, Green Eyes

**Hia guys! Back from Geelong. New chapter...just as promised! It did take me ages to write but it's here. I'm not sure if it makes sense but oh well. I shall put some chairman in the next chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

Alec p.o.v

Alec opened his heavy eyelids. They blurry sounds that came through his ears was slowly becoming more clear. He was in a soft bed, surrounded by white. A tall machine next to him emitted occasional beeps. He smelt medicine, disinfectant. Panic began to well up inside of him. His heart and breathing quickened. He knew he was in hospital but he didn't know why. The machine's beeps got louder and louder, Faster and faster. Nurses in white dresses came rushing in. Fiddling with bits and bobs on various machines. Alec was still stressing. Then...Magnus glided in. He was beside Alec's bed in a millisecond. Magnus leaned over and pressed his soft lips to Alec's. The world stopped. The nurses and the machinery seemed to disappear. They could have been anywhere. A hotel in paris, a beach in hawaii, a restaurant in Italy, they could have been on the moon for all Alec cared. As long as they were together. The moment was so perfect. Alec wished it would go on forever. Alec wrapped his heavy arms around Magnus's perfect,sparkly muscular neck. His spiked hair tickled Alec's forehead. Magnus's arms wrapped around behind Alec and lifted him into the circle of his chest. Magnus smelt like sandalwood and hair gel. His warmth was enough to heat all of Alec's ice cold body. All too soon, Magnus gently pulled his mouth off Alec's, but stayed close. Their noses almost touching. Alec caught himself in the shine on Magnus's greeny golden eyes. He looked paler than usual and he had large dark shadows under his bright blue eyes. A smile lingered around the edges of Magnus's mouth. The door bash open and Cupcake and Spoon ran in. They seemed to be playing a game of tag. When they saw Magnus and Alec however, They stopped and giggled. They walked forward in sync. Magnus smiled at them and stood up straight. Alec fell back onto the pillows and looked at Cupcake with curiosity as she walked forward silently. From behind her back she produced a bouquet of bright flowers.

" I'm sorry I got angry and bashed into you Alec, I didn't mean it"

Alec could see tears welling up in her large blue/green/brown eyes. Alec actually couldn't figure out what colour they were. Just as long as they weren't fully black he was happy.

" it's ok Cupcake I knew you didn't mean it"

She smiled at him, gave him a little peck on the cheek and stood back beside Spoon.

" were also sorry we had to control you feelings when Magnus told you he was a warlock, we could feel a rage coming on" Said Spoon looking at the ground. Alec looked at Magnus. He shrugged. Alec realized that Cupcake and Spoon also sparkled. They looked nice, but it didn't look nearly as good on them as it did on Magnus.

" Ok girls your dad should be coming to pick you up soon, your brother is just going to stay here for a while" said a nurse

" ok!" the two girls piped in harmony. They both walked forward and kissed Alec on the cheek then pranced off after the nurse.

Magnus sunk into the old stiff armchair and smiled at Alec.

" are you feeling alright darling?"

" yes i'm ok"

" good 'cause their's something I need to show you, nothing massive but I still need to show you"

Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus lent forwards so his face was hidden.

" close your eyes for a second sweetheart, this bit's not so nice"

said Magnus with his beautiful chin on his chest. Alec shut his eyes gently.

" ok honey, you can look now but it may come as a little bit of a shock"

Alec slowly opened his eyes. Magnus looked up slowly, he lifted his eyes to Alec's.

His eyes were intense. Bright stripes of gold and green twinkled in the sunlight that as streaming though the window. The thing that surprised Alec most was the fact that Magnus's pupils were not round, but long and thin. Like a cat's. Magnus opened his hand and in them was two small contacts. Alec heard a small gasp escape his mouth.

" their...beautiful" said Alec.

" not as lovely as your beauty blues"

Alec blushed.

" is that because your a... warlock"

" yes, warlocks have a sort of mark that shows their a warlock"

" do Cupcake and Spoon have a mark?"

" Cupcake has wings and Spoon has claws, they also their eyes change colour with their moods"

" so...wings and...claws...?"

" uhh yeah, glamor" Magnus scoffed

" is she a warlock too?"

Magnus chuckled

" ok now sweetie, time for you to go to sleep"

" but I don't wanna go to sleep"

Magnus smirked and looked at the window. Cupcake and Spoon were levitating outside the window. They grinned at him and he suddenly felt really sleepy.

" they can also control moods"

" but...but" *yawn*

" goodnight Alec, I love you"

And Alec fell asleep with the last image he saw imprinted on the inside of his eye lids. The smiling cat eyes of Magnus.

**I'm making myself fangirl...how sad... fave and follow? review even? it's not THAT hard is it? ok peace out and ciao people! terimah kasih!**


	15. Chapter 15, Diabetes for Pets

**Hi guys, how's things been? hope it's been good. Here is the next chapter delivered fresh to your door. xxx Miss Cupcakeinaonezie! **

Magnus p.o.v

The corners of Magnus's mouth were still curled up. Walking out of the electronic double glass doors. Cupcake and Spoon were patiently waiting, looking sweet and innocent. Magnus instantly knew that they were up to mischief. He gave them a " I know you did something" look and they both giggled.

" ok ok! I confess!" giggled Cupcake.

" We found our teacher's car, so we turned it bright pink and made it smell like cherries" Laughed Spoon

Magnus looked across the road where a vibrant pink ute was sitting in the parking lot and a angry looking man was standing next to it screaming and cursing in fury.

He looked back and Cupcake and Spoon and they waved to him and exploded in puff of gold and silver glittery smoke. Magnus shoved his hands in his pockets and exploded in his own shower of sparkly blue.

Teleporting always made Magnus feel a little queazy. He sat on one of the old leather chairs in the vet. A lady in a medical costume walked into the room through a side door. She looked around the room and called out his name. He stood, and as usual towered over her. He followed her through the side door which then lead to a hallway full of large cages. Down the back, curled up in a little ball was Chairman. He turned his tiny face towards Magnus. The little kitten's excitement could not contained. Chairman leapt into Magnus's arms when the cage door was opened.

" would you follow me and I will show you to the class room" said the vet lady

Magnus was puzzled but he still followed. She lead Magnus and the purring kitten to a wooden door with a plaque that said " classroom 4 ". Inside was like a normal classroom.

Rows and rows of desks were evenly placed in lines. The vet turned on some sort of projector. A film called " Diabetes in Pets" popped onto the screen. Magnus silently groaned. The vet pushed play on a small black remote then walked out of the room. Leaving Chairman and Magnus alone.

Magnus had tried to pay attention. The dull sound of the mundane's voice had lulled him and Chairman to sleep. He awoke suddenly when the door opened. The nurse walked in and asked if he had any questions. He shook his head, just wanting to get out of the dreadful room. She smiled at him and gave him a magnet with the vets phone number on it. He thanked her and walked out. Passing out of the Vet's doors he hoped that he would never have to go through them again. With Chairman still in his arms, He teleported back to his little apartment. The room was just as he had left it when he left. The closet doors still open and the clothes all over the ground. He had stayed at Cupcake and Spoon's the night before. Collapsing onto his bed with Chairman curled up on his chest purring, Magnus fell into a dose, which would soon turn into a deep sleep. Magnus just hoped, that maybe when he awoke, everything was just a bad dream.

**Review and follow?! please!? pretty sparkly Magnus please?! thanks! this is Cupcakeinaonezie! peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16, Worried Calls

**Hia guys! Here iiis the next Chapter! I would like to thank my three new followers! Hogwartsjagwaar, Make-my-life-a-book and yarnbag! Thanks, Enjoy!**

Alec P.O.V

It was sunset, the rays of sun made the white walls of the hospital a pleasant orange. Alec's window was perfect. He could see all the brilliant pinks and oranges and yellows in the sky. How he wished Magnus was there with him. The flowers that the two girls gave him made the room smell rich in a floral scent. The nurse had identified them as forget me nots. Magnus said the blue brings out the colour in his eyes. He was just closing his eyes to have a nap when something vibrated on the table beside his bed. He picked up his phone and saw that it was Izzy. He realized how worried she must be. He prepared himself then answered .

" Hello Alec speaking"

" ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

" Izzy Izzy! calm down I'm fine"

" No I will NOT calm down! where are you? tell me RIGHT NOW!"

" i'm in the hospital izz"

" * Gasp* ALEXANDER WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHERS SAGGY UNDERWEAR ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOSPITAL?!"

" Izzy i'm fine I just hit my head, I'm fine"

" you are definitely not fine! you are in the hospital for crying out loud!"

" izz"

" I'm COMING to the hospital... right now, you have some explaining to do young man, bye"

The buzz of the hang up signal sounded distant. What was he going to tell Izzy?

**Hehe! peace out! Cupcakeinaonezie!**


	17. Chapter 17, Visits From Angry Sister

**Hi, Lots of dialog in this chapter! enjoy!**

Alec P.O.V

_Ten minutes later_

Alec was tossing in his mind whether or not he should lie. She was his sister after all. The door crashed open and Izzy came running in. She threw herself onto Alec

" ouch, oof, Izz get orff"

Izzy stood up straight.

" Alec you'd better tell me what going on"

" I hit my head"

"by what? ... I want the full story"

Alec sighed

" I...ah..I fell down the stairs"

" I didn't know there was stairs at Josh's house"

" umm yeah there's a staircase out the back"

" oh ok"

"Ali why didn't you call me?"

" don't call me Ali!"

" why didn't you call me?"

" women! are you mad? I was unconscious!"

" Why didn't you get Josh to call me?"

" because Josh was too busy hurrying me to the hospital"

" what about when you were IN the hospital?"

" oh...ahh.. I don't know, I guess he didn't think of it"

" well make sure he thinks of it next time"

" all right! fine!"

The nurse walked in holding a silver tray.

" oh good your awake, Here is your dinner dear" said the nurse

" thanks" Alec replied

She placed the silver tray over his knees. Smiled at Izzy then left.

" make sure you eat that" Izzy said pointing to the tray. Alec nodded. Izzy kissed him on the cheek and left. Alec breathed a sigh of relief and shoved his fork into the mashed potato. He wondered what would have happened if he told he the truth...

**MICROWAVE! Peace out! Cupcakeinaonezie**


	18. Chapter 18, Black Clad Army

**Hi guys, thought I'd change it up a bit. As you can see I did Spoonie's P.O.V Hooray! So yeah. Enjoy.**

Spoon P.O.V

Cupcake and Spoon teleported back to our apartment in Australia. Spoon loved it there. They were surrounded by thick rain forests. A big waterfall fell right outside their dining room window. They swam in it's cool pools. That's where Cupcake taught Spoon to swim. Cupcake chose this location. It was close to the theme parks but still deserted. It was perfect. Spoon would never have chosen this place. She never travelled much until she met Cupcake and Magnus. She was currently curled up on the white, leather couch reading a thick novel. Cupcake was humming in the kitchen; cooking a three course meal for lunch. The rich spicy smells wafted through the air. Cupcake loved curry.

" SPOONIE CUMMA GET DA CURRYYYY!" She shouted.

Spoon sighed and put her bookmark in the page. She pushed herself up off the couch an made her way into the modern dining room. It was full of creams and whites. The few crimson things stood out against them. Red chair cushions, place mats and a red cactus in the middle. She sat in her designated place. In the middle across from Cupcake. Cupcake came out levitating various dishes of steaming rices and curries. She set them neatly on the table and sat in her place. They both made the plates fill themselves with the dishes on the table.

"so what up?" asked Cupcake

" oh not much, you?"

" same old same old, the kids went spazz cause the teacher fed them sugar"

" hehe nice"

" what did you do all day? why didn't you come to school?"

Spoon shrugged

" I was reading a book"

" ok and the other question?"

" I didn't want to, I've done that chapter in maths waaay to may times"

" I know "

They both fell silent. Not because it was awkward or anything. Simply because if they had anything else to say, they would just talk through their minds. Spoon was tucking into a plate of steamed basmati rice and some spicy butter chicken when suddenly, The world around her spun and...she became oblivious to everything around her. She awoke in a deserted street. There was a thick layer of smog which made it difficult to see to the horizon. Even Spoon's enhanced eye sight could not see well. The air around her was warm but gritty. Something poked into the corner of her eye sight. She started to walk towards it. It was a burning oil can. The fire cracking was the only sound. Spoon wasn't even breathing...but then again, she didn't have too. She continued on her way. Rubble crunched under her feet. Most of the buildings were smashed. Broken bricks littered the ground around them. It looked like an abandoned war site. She continued down a wide road. She strained her super hearing for a sound, something to tell her that she wasn't abandoned. She was also afraid to hear a sound. The thing that killed all this would certainly want to kill _all this_. She heard something...footsteps. She transformed herself into a tiny, fluffy, white chihuahua and slipped into the shadows. If they looked at her they would only see her beady black eyes. The person was running, they looked over their shoulder as they ran by. They stumbled but kept running. Spoon's pointy ears pricked up. She sensed more beings coming. Her instincts told her to run like the man. Run for her life.

But she was frozen in place. She heard marching. Thousands of feet in perfect sync. Out of the grayish smog, Came an army all clad in black. Their faces straight, their every movement all carried some sort of weapon on their back. Guns, swords, spears. They were nothing alike except for one thing ... they were afraid. Afraid of some unknown thing. It was like they were in a book and they knew what was going to happen next. They knew it was something terrible. As the army marched past her the smell of their fear grew so strong, it forced Spoon to the ground, whimpering. She was shaking viciously. Her tail was in between her legs and the feeling of running was so strong it took every ounce of strength she had to stay. Some small part inside of her told her to follow them. The rest of her was screaming no, but her legs reacted to the small part. Staying in the shadows she darted after them. Far ahed she heard shouting. Some of the army tried to turn back but they were shoved and hit until they moved forward. There was no getting out of whatever they were doing. No going backward. It was life or death. The shouting got louder and louder and louder. The army kept on walking forward. Some people looked back,but like everyone else they were shoved forward. She finally saw what they were running from. She stopped dead. They were another army. But this one was covered in shiney gold and silver metal. They came charging at the black armored army. Many tried to turn around but they were just speared or trampled. It was a horrific sight. They left a trail of dead and broken bodies behind them. At least half of the army was on the ground. Spoon couldn't stand it any longer. She lunged forward into the fight. She jumped on some silver guys chest and sunk her small teeth into his neck where the armor stopped. He yelped and spun around trying to throw her off, But she held fast. Finally she was thrown off into the black crowd. She decided was time to make a human appearance. Transforming back into herself, she lunged at the other army. She magically made a sword fly into her hands. She ran through the army slicing others with her sword. Thats when she saw him...

**HEHEHE I know what I'm going to do for the end guys! yaaay! then I'll write a clace :P yaaaa. ok peace out! Cupcakeinaonezie.**


	19. Chapter 19, The Awakening

**Hiya lovely readers! sorry that the chapter is so teeny tiny but I wanna change point of views and I don't wanna do it half way through a chapter. I want to give thanks to my new followers: HannahJace4eva, Jallam, Reader987, SwanQueen4055 and Bkcgirl. Thanks so much it really means a lot to me! I'm going to get back to eating my spicy curried sausages. So, enough blabber from me! Enjoy your chapter! **

Spoon P.O.V

She knew who it was. She screamed as he fell...It was Alec. He had a long sword producing from his stomach area. His face was flushed of all colour. He looked her direction as he fell. He didn't seem to see her though. A gold clad figure raced to his side as he was falling and swiftly caught him and lowered him to the ground. Spoon could tell easily that it was Magnus. No doubt about it. She raced over to them. Pushing past fighting pairs. She was standing over them but neither of them seemed to notice her. She dropped to her knees and tried to put her hand on Magnus's shoulder. It sunk through. She gasped and hurried backwards. Landing on someones foot, she looked up. The man gave her one glance and let his sword fall down into her head.

Spoon awoke suddenly. She was back in her dining room with a very worried looking Cupcake standing over her.

" spoon Spoon, SPOON" she was saying

"whhaaa?"

Spoon's head hurt she picked up her heavy arm and gingerly touched the throbbing part of her forhead. She felt a large lump and her hand came away sticky with something red.

" spoonie are you ok? what happened?"

Spoon groaned and touched her head again.

" oh" said Cupcake. She clicked her fingers and golden sparks fell from her hand. In front of her was now a bag of frozen peas and a wet cloth. She wiped the sore spot gently and then put the peas on the injury.

" Is my head bleeding Cupcake?"

" no, It's just some rogan josh curry I think"

"Spoonie...what happened?" She looked scared and worried.

" It's Alec...he's...he's..." I looked directly into her big green eyes "going to die"

**It's Almost finished guys! I think next chapter may be the last :(. Then you will all have to check out my new story. I don't know what to call it or anything but it's going to be a clace! ok peace out! Cupcakeinaonezie!**


End file.
